Sinnoh's Temporal Tribulations
by EnglishIrish93
Summary: Jay is starting out as a Pokémon Trainer in Sinnoh, but an accident early on gives him a slight advantage over the competition.
1. Chapter 1 Teething Problems

Chapter 1: Teething Problems

Jay found the watery breeze refreshing. It was the perfect start to the perfect day; as today was the day that he started his journey as a Pokémon Trainer. He was determined to make everything go right. Every detail of his journey was already planned out in his head: what Pokémon he was going to catch, the techniques he was going to use, what items he would buy. Every meticulous detail was perfectly sculpted into the deadliest battle tactic, ready to be utilized when needed. The strap on his bag pressed against his chest as he walked, the weight of it causing a pendulum swing with every step, as in it were his notes. For the past three years he had kept a journal of battle techniques, helpful information and general tips picked up from observing other's battles and the Television. The Journal had now become three bulky books, each oozing with experience. He also carried another: a blank notebook, which he intended to fill with his own information and tips, intending to pass it on to his children some day, and educate others in the skills of Pokémon training. Yes, nothing was going to go wrong.

As he continued along the lakeside towards Sandgem Town, he saw the person that was waiting for him: his old friend Solana. She was a couple of days younger than Jay, and he had put off his journey so that they could start together. As agreed, she was stood along the forest line, her small black rucksack plonked on the floor by her feet. She stood out against the lush green vegetation, her dark green hair wafting in the breeze, held in a ponytail with a metal rod piercing through the narrowing. Her neat sunglasses causing an inhuman sense over her face; small jet black circles covering each of her eyes connected by small metal lines in-between. A dark blue scarf was wrapped around her neck, a large golden brooch in the shape of a bow held it in place: wrapped once around her neck then left to flow down her back. It covered a vast amount of her jacket, which appeared as it was make from a Grey Crocodile Skin. Complementing this was a folded navy mini-skirt, and matching socks, protruding from her black converse shoes, up to mid thigh, nearly reuniting with the skirt. She stood facing the water, staring blankly into the distance.

"You're late," she declared as he approached, only her mouth moving "That's not very good, Jay."

"Well, if you had walked with me, then you wouldn't have had to wait me," he replied. She stood silent, after all, his point was quite valid. She had wanted to walked a different route to Jay, and stop somewhere on the way, but wouldn't say where. "Where did you go?"

"To see my Gran, actually," she answered, "she had something to give me."

"What's that then?" he asked. She glanced left and right, making sure the coast was clear, before bending down reaching into her rucksack. Bright sunlight reflected off of the rod, making Jay glance at it. He noticed that it had a small Crystal on the end, but she sprang back up before he could get a better look. In her hand she held a Poké Ball. Throwing it into the air, it opened, releasing a burst of white light. As the emerged shape became coloured, it was revealed to be a Misdreavus.

"She's been in my family for years, and today is the first day that I can legally acknowledge her as my own" she said. The Pokémon floated down to her left shoulder, staring at Jay.

"But Sola-" he started, but was briskly interrupted.

"_sssssshhhhh!_" she hissed,"You can't use my name in public! Call me Oni...that way people never know who I really am." She had always wanted to be a detective, spending her childhood around Twinleaf Town solving mini mysteries, like who ate the last cookie, or who was to blame for her not being able to find something. In all fairness, she was devilishly good at it.

"OK then _Oni_," Jay said, slightly sarcastically, "shall we continue to Sandgem?"

"Fine."

They reached Sandgem pretty quick, before lunchtime anyway; clearly notable by the way that Jay's stomach hadn't started rumbling yet...much... Solana had put Misdreavus back in here Poké Ball as they entered town, as she wasn't supposed to have it yet. The building they headed for was the most majestic in town: Professor Rowan's Lab.

They were greeted instantly as they entered the sterile building. The pure white walls and gleaming metallic surfaces were covered with bits of equipment and machines, each of which had flashing light and glass panels.

"Hello," said a voice, it was an Aide of the Professor, "Jay and Solana, I presume?" He took them into a small room, fitted out for a photo shoot, with the white screen and umbrellas for lighting against the far wall.

"We need a picture for identification, for entry into the Sinnoh League," he told them, "who would like to go first?" He walked over to a positioned camera and started to fiddle with it.

"Do you have a bathroom?" Jay asked, slightly panicky. Without looking away from the camera, the Aide pointed to a barely noticeable white door across the room.

Jay rushed into it and found himself in an even smaller room, with a set of cubicles, sinks and a long mirror that extended down the wall, again, the room was white in all available places. Jay inspected himself in the mirror, making sure he was photo-ready. HE ran his fingers through his chocolate-brown hair, which as long enough to be sculpted into a smart parting, also giving him a bit of a fringe. Next, he targeted his clothes. He was wearing a brown faux leather jacket, covering a plain white shirt, followed by dark blue jeans, and black boots. He pulled out all the wrinkles in the fabrics and returned to have his picture taken.

After being photographed, the Aide led the pair to the main part of the building, where a tall man, with white hair, a white moustache and a lab coat was waiting for them. Both trainers instantaneously recognised him as Professor Rowan. He shook both their hands and led them to a metallic table in the corner of the room where three Pokémon were stood in a row: a small blue penguin, an orange chimp and a green quadruped. Again, Jay could already name them as Piplup, Chimchar and Turtwig.

"So have you decided which one you would like?" Asked the professor, standing in front of the table. Jay had prepared for that question for a year, and wasted no time in answering "I'll take Pip-"

"Piplup." Solana demanded, butting into Jay. The professor picked up the azure Pokémon and handed it to her, apparently not having heard Jay at all. Jay stammered, disappointed that his plan was going to waste.

"Fine, I'll take Turtwig" he said slightly sulkily. The Professor passed it to him. The creature looked up at him, curiosity in its eyes, and with the young creature in his arms, Jay forgot about the disappointment, realising that he had received his first Pokémon nonetheless, and he knew that things wouldn't always go as expected, so there was no point to dwell on the past. The integrity of the moment was interrupted as a phone started ringing. The Professor reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small, silver flip phone. He lifted it to his ear, flicking it open on the ascent, seeming more confident with the technology than most others his age.

"Hello?" he answered, "Yes. Really?" A look of surprise took over his face. "Can I see it? Where are you?" Jay stood and listened curiously to the half conversation. Solana was busy inspecting Piplup, oblivious to the phone call. "When will you be here? Really? I'll wait outside." And with that, he snapped the phone shut and replaced it in his pocket, something resemblant of a smile breaking out on his face. "Come with me, you two are in for a real treat" he said, starting to walk towards the glass double doors, through which the pair had entered.

Jay hadn't noticed how hot it was in there. Walking into the cool breeze was like having thick mud being washed off the skin. The Professor was stood still, staring up at the sky, with his hand across his brow to protect his eyes from the Suns glare. Solana adopted a dignified position, holding her bag by its handle with both hands, resemblant of a soldier. She stared at he sky, her simple sunglasses doing the same job as the Professors hand. Piplup stood to her right, gazing around at it's new surroundings. As much as he looked, Jay couldn't spot anything in the cloudless sky; it was just a beautiful blanket of blue.

"Here he is," announced the Professor, "right on time." Jay followed his line of vision into the air, and after a moment of searching, spotted something: a small, black shape. As it got closer, he realised that it was a Honchkrow – the give away being the hat-like structure atop its head, and the puffy white chest. It finished its descent with fierce flapping of its wings, causing such a gust against the ground that dust and dirt was kicked up into a whirlwind. Its feet hit the ground with the utmost grace, its wings folding neatly back onto its body. "My boy," addressed the Professor, seeming to be talking to the Pokémon, "welcome back." From behind the left wing, down the curve of the body, a boy, not much older than Jay, slid down and landed on the floor on his feet. Although Jay didn't recognise the red Beret sat on the boys short black hair, or the beige rucksack he had, Jay already knew his identity, as the boy came from Twinleaf Town too. His family had lived in Solana's House before her family moved in, and the two boys had spent many days fishing and playing in Jay's younger years. The boy was Lucas, who had left on his journey two years before, as he was two years Jay's elder. Solana moved in shortly after.

"Jay?" shouted Lucas, squinting over at the group from his companion. Jay waved over, in response to the question. Lucas strode over, ending up standing in front of Jay. "Hi Professor," he added, inspecting Solana's interesting style of dress.

"This is Sola..." Jay started, but remembered what she had said, "Oni, this is Oni." Lucas shot Jay a confused expression, while Solana extended her arm for a handshake. Lucas met her offer, shaking her hand, then turned back to face the other two.

"So we're all raring to see it," started the Professor, slight excitation in his voice. Lucas reached into his pocket, pulled out a Poké Ball and threw it in the air. It burst open, light exploded out and a huge, white shape appeared behind Lucas; the shadow it cast was big enough to cover the entire group. The light faded, and left was a large, blue creature, stood majestically on four legs. Its elongated head loomed over its back, while the crest on above its hip demonstrated its superiority, similarly to that of a crown. Lucas stood in front of it, arms crossed, a smug grin across his face. Jay and Solana stared, mouths hanging open, gazing upon the legendary Pokémon, while the Professor stood with his hands held behind his back, as if this was normal.

"Oh, this seems like a perfect opportunity," he announced, reaching into the bulging pocket of his lab coat, and pulling out two small, red hand-held machines. He gave one to Jay, and the other to Solana. "These are Pokédexes, every trainer receives one, and it acts as your identification in official institutions. Open it up and see what it does." As instructed, Jay opened it up. Automatically, an image of the Pokémon in front of him appeared on the screen, and an electronic voice started speaking.

"_Dialga: The Temporal Pokémon. A legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. It is said that time flows when Dialga's heart beats._"

"So why have you got it?" asked Solana, which Jay thought was a question he should have thought to have asked earlier.

"I caught it." replied Lucas proudly, puffing up his chest as he said it. Solana walked over to the mighty beast, which didn't seem to mind. She started looking at its skin through a magnifying glass, poking it with the rod from her hair, seeming to perform tests on it. Jay walked over to it, watching Solana as she run her finger down its skin and placing it on her tongue. He extended his arm, reaching out to touch it. The skin was smooth, as if built to remove air resistance. Suddenly, Jays head started to hurt, feeling as if he had a really bad headache. He felt a pulse travelling up ad down his arm, from his body to Dialga's. The pain in his head got worse, his face now cringing. He tried, but couldn't pull his hand away, although he wanted to, something made him unable to move, as if his body and brain were disconnected. His vision started to blur, and all he saw was body shaped blobs rushing in his direction. It was too late. His vision went black, and he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2 Foresight

Chapter 2: Foresight

The ferocity of the lab's whiteness blinded Jay as he came to. He covered his eyes, recoiling from the daze. Now prepared, he reopened them slowly, accustoming his eyes to the glare. He was led on the same table where the Starter Pokémon had been, with their food bowls clumsily stacked on the counter beside him. A nudging on his side alerted him to Turtwig's presence; it had obviously been there with him the whole time. It was asleep, with it's breathing motion causing its side to press into Jay's on a rhythm.

"Oh, you're awake." said a voice to Jay's right. He looked over to see Lucas sat on a lab stool, swivelling it from side to side using his legs. Judging by his mastery of the technique, he'd been doing it for a while.

"How long have you been there?" said Jay, his throat dry. Lucas jumped off the stool and grabbed a plastic cup that was on the counter behind him, then walked over to Jay.

"About an hour," he told him, handing him the cup, "we've been doing it in relays, if you'd had been unconscious for another five minutes, you'd have woken up to Oni. Now wouldn't _that_ have been a pleasure." Jay took a moment to think who Oni was, then remembered that it was Solana's 'no one knows my real name' tactic. He sat up and swallowed the entire contents of the cup in a couple of big gulps. The water hydrating his throat felt good. The motion had also woken up Turtwig, who was now climbing over Jay's left leg.

"Don't," Jay warned, "she's alright once you learn to...tolerate her."

"Yeah, I'm sure she's a joy" joked Lucas, returning to his position on the stool. "How're you feeling?"

"Like normal," replied Jay, sounding slightly surprised, "my head isn't hurting, and my arm feels fine."

"Can you walk?" asked Lucas. Jay lifted up his leg slowly, feeling normal. He swung it round, over Turtwig, bringing his whole body to face his friend. Turtwig walked to the edge and jumped off, landing on the Linoleum floor with a slight thud. Lucas followed, jumping off, placing both feet on the floor. Lucas jerked of the chair, and was beside Jay in a shot, arms held out; ready to catch him if he fell.

"I'm fine" assured Jay, finding his feet and standing up straight.

"You sure?" checked Lucas.

"Yeah, it's just like getting up in the morning." Lucas relaxed, knowing that his friend wasn't going to randomly fall over on him. The pair headed for the door, Turtwig running on ahead and through the automatic doors.

Solana was sat at a metallic café table on the grass outside the lab, a white parasol protecting her from the sun. Piplup was munching on a bowl of Pokémon food. The pair approached Solana, who was reading a book, a cup of Coffee steaming away on the table next to the outspread book. Lucas cleared his throat to get her attention.

"I know you're there," she announced, "you're stealth skills leave something to be desired." The boys sat two of the three spare chairs.

"So what you doing?" asked Lucas, slightly sarcastically. Solana glared at him over her glasses, her head not moving. "Fine then." he added. Turtwig had wandered over to try and scavenge some food from Piplup, who wasn't going along with it.

"Ah, so you're feeling better," announced a deep voice from behind them. Jay looked around to see the Professor stood just outside the doors.

"Errrr...yeah," replied Jay, unsure whether what the Professor said was a question or a statement, "was just thinking about heading off." The Professor's eyes widened.

"My dear boy, you can't just leave," he told him, "we have to make sure you're in tip top condition."

"But I feel fine," said Jay, hoping it would be a satisfactory answer.

"If you want, I can go with them to Jubilife," offered Lucas, "just to make sure he's OK."

"But what about Dialga?" suggested the Professor, "what if there's another accident?"

"Dialga can stay here," suggested Lucas. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind that" he added smugly. The Professor stood for a moment, deep in thought.

"OK," he agreed, "but Dialga says here, and you phone me if _anything_ strange happens."

"Fine." replied Lucas. Solana slammed the book shut, making everyone at the table (including Pokémon) jump. Without a word, she got up and walked into the lab, Piplup running along behind. Turtwig seized the opportunity and inhaled what remained in the bowl. They sat in silence for a moment, then Lucas, pointing at the untouched Coffee, piped up: "If she's not going to have that, can I?"

Jay was on his last nerve. They had been bickering since just outside Sandgem Town, and had been walking through Route 202 for a while.

"I don't get why you're making such a big thing of this, Oni."

"Because you drank my coffee!"

"Yes, but you obviously weren't going to have it."

"And how did you know that? It's technically stealing."

"And were you going to drink it?"

"...That's not the point."

"_Will you two just shut up?_" bellowed Jay, scaring the others; and himself slightly.

"Fine," stated Lucas, returning to his normal walking position, "what shall we talk about then?"

"The fact that we haven't seen any trainers yet," suggested Solana, making Lucas look around curiously. "Oh come on, I can't be the only one to have noticed. This place is usually full of them."

"We'll come across one in about a minute," announced Jay, "coming out of the tree line with a fishing rod." The other two stopped, making Jay stop to see what the problem was. "What?" he asked. Both were staring at him, confused looks plastered onto their faces.

"How do you know that?" asked Lucas.

"Well, I..."started Jay, but stopped to think. How _did _he know that? "I just...know."

"But you can't 'know' if it hasn't happened yet," added Solana, "especially not in this case, it's impossible to know if we're going to meet someone." Jay stopped to think about it. He knew that they would meet the boy, it was in his mind like a fact, like something he could remember seeing.

"We shall see" said Lucas, starting to resume walking. The group had walked a short distance when, as Jay had said, there was a rustling in the trees. A short boy, wearing a white polo shirt and brown khaki shorts emerged from the foliage, a fishing rod held in his left hand, which rested over his shoulder. Jay couldn't believe it. It was the same boy that Jay had pictured. Every member of the group gazed upon the boy in awe, amazed by the fitting to jay's prediction. The boy simply stood there, watching the strangers staring at him weirdly.

"What?" he asked, his voice rather high pitched for his age. Jay snapped out of the trance.

"Oh, errr...nothing," he stammered, "are you a trainer?"

"Yeah" replied the boy.

"Oh, okay then," continued Jay, "Do you wanna battle?"

"Okay," answered the boy, shrugging his shoulders in a 'why not?' gesture. He walked away from the group, obviously to set a space for battling. Jay felt someone jab him in the back.

"Here," whispered Lucas from behind Jay. Over his shoulder, Jay saw an arm reach over, holding a green disc. "Before he sees, place on Turtwig's forehead." Jay inspected the disc, which was light green and totally plain, save for a small label on the circumference, which read: _**09 Bullet Seed**_. Although slightly reluctant, Jay did as was instructed and bent down to Turtwig, placing the disc on its forehead. It seemed to stick, as if bonded to the Pokémon's skin. Jay could feel it starting to vibrate, getting more and more intense by the second. He let go, letting the disc stay fixated, now vibrating strongly enough for it to be visible. Turtwigs eyes shut, but not as if in pain; more like it was enjoying it. With a sudden crack, the disc snapped in two, falling off of the creature's head and clattering to the ground. "There you go," said Lucas, "Turtwig is ready for battle." A beeping sounded from Jay's pocket, so he reached in and pulled out his Pokédex. He flipped it open, a picture of Turtwig appearing on the top screen, while on the bottom, two bullet pointed words were arranged in a list under the title: _**Move List**_. The two words read: _**Tackle**_ and _**Bullet Seed**_. Jay knew what had happened: it was a Technical Machine. It was somewhere in his handwritten library.

"_Would you hurry up?_" shouted a faint voice. Jay had forgotten about the boy waiting for a battle. Turtwig hopped, slightly excitedly, to the edge of the imaginary Arena. Lucas stood cross-armed, waiting for the battle to start, while Solana held her bag in front of her with both hands, standing like a statue facing the opponent. Jay walked over and lined himself up behind Turtwig. It was his first Pokémon Battle, and he had been anticipating this for a very long time. He was determined to put on a show. Across the Arena, the boy threw a Poke Ball into the air, releasing a small bird Pokémon, which Jay recognised as a Starly, even from this distance. He immediately started analysing the battle: _Starly is a flying type, so not only is it super effective against Turtwig, but Turtwigs attacks will not do very much damage if they are grass. _The voice in his head sounded like a Human Computer. _The best approach would be to use Tackle as much as possible, and possibly Bullet Seed. Starly is likely to use-_

"Quick Attack!" yelled a voice, cutting off Jay's train of thought. The Starly was screaming towards Turtwig, who was standing completely still, but looking worried; Jay hadn't told it what to do. Acting on impulse, Jay shouted:

"Turtwig, Bullet Seed the ground!" Despite the weird instruction, Turtwig launched a barrage of pellets at the dry ground, kicking up a thick cloud of dust. Jay ducked suddenly, getting as close to the ground as possible. Half a second later, the Starly burst out of the cloud, rushing over Jay, nearly scraping his back. Lucas stared at him in amazement; how did he know that would happen? Being caught up in too much of an adrenaline rush, Jay hadn't stopped to think about it, or even realise he had done it. Starly zoomed back round and disappeared once again into the dust. It was starting to resettle, and Jay could make out shapes on the other side.

"Wing attack!" ordered the boy, causing Starly to start swiping its wings at the cloud, starting to blow it away.

"Tackle it, Turtwig!" shouted Jay. Right away, a small green body flew out of the brown haze, ramming into the tiny bird's body. It was knocked out of the air, hitting the ground, then skidding along the dirt. Turtwig landed on four legs near to the Starly, perfectly composed. The Starly scrambled back to its feet, its tiny head jerking around quickly.

"Double Team!" instructed a distant voice. Copies of the Starly began to appear around Turtwig, forming a ring around it, composed of 7 copies and the real one, but it was hard to tell which was which. Jay started picturing it in his head; he had plenty of time. _If I go for the one on the right, its fake and the real one is behind Turtwig. If I go for the one in front, it is to Turtwig's left. If I go for the one on the left, it is the right one. _Convinced this was a good strategy of deduction, Jay instructed Turtwig to Tackle the Bird to its left. It did so, and as it collided with the bird, all of the others disappeared. He had got the right one. They landed, Turtwig on top of the bird, pinning it down on it's wings with its two front legs.

"Growl!" shouted the boy, seeing as how there wasn't much else he could do. Starly let let out a yelp, making Turtwig shudder. Now for the finishing blow.

"Turtwig," said Jay, smugly yet authoritatively, "Bullet Seed." Turtwig looked at the helpless bird at its mercy. It opened its mouth, releasing a downpour of seeds onto the birds face. Jay couldn't help but watch. He had won his first battle. Turtwig stopped its attack and got off of the bird, leaving it unconscious on the floor. Jay heard a slow clapping behind him. Lucas walked over to him and put his hand on Jay's shoulder.

"Well," he said, "I'm impressed." For some reason, this gave Jay more satisfaction than the victory itself. "But I gotta ask," Lucas continued, "How did you know?"

"Know what?" asked Jay confusedly, watching the boy walking over to is Pokémon and return it to its ball. He took out his wallet, pulled out two notes and dropped them on the floor spitefully, then walked off, grabbing his apparatus as he passed it

"Well, how did you know that Starly would hit you?" explained Lucas, "And which Starly was the real one? That can't be just coincidence." Then Jay noticed it too, starting to replay it in his head. How _did_ he know it would hit him, at the time it felt like a reflex. And how _did_ know which Starly was real? It was like he already knew; like it was a fact that it would be. Like a memory of the future. But how could that happen?


End file.
